


less than three

by 4419



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes February Fest, Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, I Had To, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Chanhee tutors Juyeon in math, flashback ensues.orPrompt: Person A is almost failing in math and really needs a tutor. Person B is really good at math and needs some money.





	less than three

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i might have dOne some changes to the prompt...only a bit you won't even notice it hhh  
> enjoy! i really hope you do ㅠㅠ  
> <3

Juyeon as far as his reputation is concerned does not ask for anyone's help. Which is why it confuses everyone (read: Younghoon and Jaehyun aka his _#bros4life)_ and the petite young man standing behind the counter looking at him expectantly. His left hand slightly hanging midway to the countertop. Younghoon leaning on the chips aisle and Jaehyun, with his arms crossed, standing between the bread and noodles' shelves.

 

"Anything else?" The pale guy asks as he put Juyeon's groceries on a medium size paper bag. He didn't buy a lot because that's not what he's here for, but when you go to a convenience store you're not supposed to loiter around. So he had to waste some good hard earned money for this moment. Why can't he just say it? Why does he have so much pride? It's not like he's asking this boy out. _Pff. Yeah, right._

 

"Dude, time's ticking." Juyeon hears Jaehyun hiss that made him flinch and go back to his sense.

 

"Ah, right. Yes."

 

As if on cue, both his friends facepalmed rather obviously. He can hear his brain walking out of his head for it's had enough of Juyeon lame and embarrassing babbles.

 

The pale guy is growing impatient. Juyeon can sense that because of the way he crosses and uncross his arms, shifting his weight from left to right.

 

"I-I mean, I have to ask you something." Juyeon pause to breathe before speaking again, not wanting to keep the conversation longer. "Can you help me with maths?"

 

"Ah," He hears the guy sigh knowingly so he looks up. Juyeon sees his eyebrow quirked up. "Is this one of those things? Again?"

 

Juyeon's eyes widen, understanding what he meant and completely disagreeing with whatever it is. "No, definitely not. I promise, Chanhee. I won't do that again! I just really need your help."

 

  
"I won't do it for free though." The pale guy, Chanhee, says further. He looks at Juyeon impassively, waiting for the other's answer.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, as much as you want." Juyeon waves his hands in front, the way he does when he's nervous and stuff like that. "I just really need to pass this sem. You know, our last year and all."

 

"And because he failed the post-exam last week." Younghoon added, making Jaehyun snicker and Juyeon dug out his own grave. I didn't want to mention that, Juyeon hiss in his mind.

 

"Okay, sure. If you're that desperate." Chanhee agrees, which surprised Juyeon. He thought the boy won't ever want to go near him. Or is it maybe because—

 

"Now, please step aside there are customers waiting in line." Chanhee sighs that made Juyeon look behind him. There are two high school girls, possibly a year or two years younger than them. He moves away, almost forgetting his paper bag but Chanhee grabs it and gave it to him before ushering the two girls to the counter.

 

Younghoon opened the glass door, ready to leave when Chanhee says something. "Oh, Juyeon." Juyeon turn his head so quickly that he could hear it crack. "30,000 won per session." Chanhee announced before smiling back at the two customers in front of him.

 

It left Juyeon to regret that night, this whole plan. Younghoon's plan, _right._ Younghoon _did_ this to him. 30,000 won? Is that too much? Is that legal? He can still back out, right? But that'll mean self-studying- that's not bad though but considering this is math and he's not confident with his math. He failed, for fuck sake. A student body president failed on a subject. That is embarrassing.

Why is fate turning his life so wrong in his last year of fucking high school?!

 

  
—

 

  
"So you said yes?" Chanhee's best friend, Changmin, asks one time during lunch. Chanhee told him about the event that happened last night from his part-time job.

 

"I mean, he looks desperate." Chanhee shrugs before going back to eating his mac and cheese.

 

"Don't you ever learn from your courtesy, Choi Chanhee?!" Changmin silently screams. Changmin rarely does that glare, and it's when things go horribly wrong like there's no way out. Chanhee's curious why he suddenly have those glare in his eyes right now. "Remember eighth grade?"

 

Yeah, Chanhee remembers but— "Isn't he more mature than that, now? He's the student body president. How can he play a prank like that again." Chanhee argues, and he doesn't know why he's already riled up so early.

  
It's silent for a while. Chanhee can't hear Changmin's breathing loudly so he thinks it's the end of the conversation. But when he looks up, Changmin has his soft eyes staring at him. "What?" He mutters, going back to his mac and cheese to avoid his best friend's weird gaze.

 

"Don't tell me..." Changmin drifts off, making Chanhee think for something to follow and when he does—

 

"Absolutely Not!" He bites back a scream but his glare concludes that he's very much offended on what Changmin was about to say. Changmin was about to react when a number of girls started whispering and not-so-subtly looking at someone's way.

 

Ah, of course. The almighty trio. Younghoon, Jaehyun, and Juyeon. Who else.

 

Chanhee sees Changmin lifts his gaze from him to the three. Chanhee blames the whole school as to why his reflex is to look at the trio as well. The three walk through the cafeteria as if it's their own runway and everyone's just an audience, including Chanhee.

 

He absentmindedly gapes at Juyeon's face and before he has the time to slap himself and go back to eating, Juyeon sees him and looks at him. It's like the cheesiest moment if you think it's some High School Musical type of world they're living in. But it's not. So Chanhee does his best to look away and finish his food. The three finds there usual table, a good view from his and Changmin's. He finishes his food, didn't even wait for Changmin to finish before walking away with his tray. He doesn't hear Changmin's little whine (like a puppy getting abandoned by his owner).

 

 

 

 

Chanhee must hate him that much, Juyeon ponders as the three of them sit across each other. Jaehyun telling another lame joke and laughing at himself again. Younghoon plays with his chopsticks, the other's gaze flitting to his rice and Changmin from time to time.

 

"You know I'm glad Changmin is too dense to find you creepy," Jaehyun mumbles as he munches his sandwich. That earned both Juyeon and Younghoon's attention.

 

"Would you shut up for once?"

"No, I cannot."

"Please."

 

"If Juyeon stops thinking of ways to kiss Choi Chanhee and start doing it, then, okay I'll shut up."

 

Juyeon also wants Jaehyun to shut up. But it's too late to say something, because he sees that Chanhee is already leaving with his tray and Changmin being left behind, whining like a kicked puppy. Did he hear Jaehyun's blabbering? He couldn't have. They're four tables away.

 

"Stop over analyzing Mr. Lee Juyeon," Younghoon stated, looking at him with his mouth smiling smugly. "He's done eating. He didn't hear Jaehyun's stupidity."

 

  
"Wow, says the one-half of the idiot guys. I don't know why I'm friends with the two of you." Jaehyun sighs before finishing his sandwich and proceed to open his strawberry milk.

 

  
—

 

  
As much as Juyeon wants to pass math. It feels too awkward in here that he thinks he won't learn anything.

 

The study table is good enough for one person to use it. Now, Juyeon and Chanhee squeeze themselves as they sit side by side. Math books placed on the desk. Juyeon prepared a separate notebook for this tutoring session. He wants to disregard Chanhee's overpriced pay too.

 

"Okay, you told me you want to start with the basics?" Chanhee said in a hushed tone like it's a sin to speak loudly. They're not in the library, why is he being like this? And for the record, Juyeon thinks studying at the library would be more convenient than squeezing themselves together right now.

 

"Yeah," Juyeon breathes, his voice is far too quiet unlike when he's with Younghoon and Jaehyun. Again, why are they so quiet?! Juyeon is regretting this over and over again.

 

"Why?"

"Just because—I just need to learn something okay?"

"Fine."

 

  
They exchange words for a while as Chanhee explains this and that. Juyeon nods from time to time, jotting down notes and formulas that he needs to remember. Chanhee makes him answer one to three questions after a topic so he could understand better. Before they know it, the three hours is over and they both survive the first tutoring session.

 

"I hope you learned something though, I mean it. I hope I didn't waste your time or anything." Chanhee pattered, avoiding Juyeon's eyes, as he stuffs his book back into his backpack.

 

Juyeon's arm supports his head as he leans back to the desk, studying Chanhee's movements. "Don't worry, I learned something." He emphasizes, trying to joke around and make the mood a little lighter. He earned a small smile from Chanhee but before he points it out, Chanhee's back to his impassive look.

 

"I'll get going." Chanhee moves fast that Juyeon didn't have the time to open the door for him and bid him goodbye.

 

  
—

 

The next few days became a series of mocking and teasing from both their friends.

 

Eric, one of Chanhee's junior from the school newspaper, joined them one time for lunch and Changmin couldn't shut up about the whole tutoring thing.

 

  
"Juyeon hyung? The Juyeon? Student Body President?" Eric gushes, silently screaming but it looks like some of the students could hear his rumbling because Chanhee can see them lifting their heads to their table

.

"Yeah, he failed math," Chanhee says as a matter of factly.

 

"No, no. I mean," Eric gulps his orange juice before continuing, "you're tutoring Juyeon hyung? Wow, imagine being in a room with Lee Juyeon-"

 

"Horrible."

"-A dream come true."

 

Chanhee looks at Eric in disappointment which Eric answered back with the same look. It looks like the young boy wants to ask why would it feel horrible but he guesses Eric doesn't want to press him further in the black hole. That's nice of him.

 

 

  
Juyeon silently eats his food as Jaehyun babbles once again. Younghoon is still lining up for his food and now he's stuck with Jaehyun. It's not that he doesn't like Jaehyun, he does. He's been friends with Younghoon the longest but Jaehyun is closer to him than Younghoon. He listens well, so Juyeon tells him everything, but that's why Juyeon feels uncomfortable sometimes. Jaehyun knows a lot about him. He knows something is up when he sees a slight change in Juyeon's movement. So he tries his best to act natural. Juyeon's not really a good actor unlike his two friends but he could try.

 

  
"Speak up, pumpkin pie." Jaehyun leans back on his chair and called Juyeon's attention. The younger looks up, only to see a smirk showing from Jaehyun's mouth.

 

"Hi?" Juyeon dumbly replies.

 

"What the hell?! Why are you the student body president?" Jaehyun spat out.

 

"Because he's _hella_ handsome." They hear Younghoon speak and their eyes perks up following the way Younghoon puts down his tray and sit down beside Jaehyun.

 

"Grandpa, please stop trying to be hip." Jaehyun groans earning a slap on the should from Younghoon.

 

"Shut up Jaehyun. Anyway, what are we talking about?"

 

"Juyeon said hi to me." Jaehyun bluntly answered which made Younghoon laugh.

 

"Is that the effect of being in the same room with your crush?" Younghoon jokingly says, still laughing from what Jaehyun said. Juyeon can't see his own face but he's sure he looks _hella_ constipated and ready to combust from his friends' teasing.

 

 

 

The usual night came and Juyeon knows there's still a few minutes till Chanhee arrives. He starts organizing his desk that has been covered with drafts from the committee that he needs to review for the upcoming school events. He's too busy with math that he almost forgot about the pending new year bazaar and the spring festival. They have to finish outlining and planning before the start of January, but tonight's agenda is to ask Chanhee to review him for the Calculus quiz tomorrow.

 

  
"Hey, I'm here. I didn't knock because your door was open." Chanhee announced making Juyeon spin his head rapidly. He holds his neck for a while after because of the pain. Chanhee pretends he doesn't care.

 

"What's the big problem now?" Chanhee speaks as soon as they sit down the chairs, still tightly squeezed beside each other but they're getting used to it. They can endure it, there are only four more sessions to go.

"I have this calculus quiz tomorrow morning and I don't know how I'd answer that." Juyeon groans, palming his face exasperatedly.

 

"Okay, calculus it is." Chanhee chirps. He seems to be utterly cheerful tonight but as Juyeon scan his face, it looks like Chanhee is too tired to be teaching him right now. The dark circles under his eyes indicates how much sleep he's been losing. Juyeon wonders what could be the problem, but he doesn't say anything.

 

Juyeon remembers that Chanhee has a job but should he ask why he's taking this time to teach him while he could've earned more from his part-time job? Should he? Or does it sound like he's stalking Chanhee? He decided to bite his tongue and just listen to whatever the other is talking about.

 

Just like any other session they had for the past two weeks, time flies a little faster than what they wanted it to be but, of course, they're too stubborn to admit that.

 

 

  
Chanhee stands up from his chair and turns to pack his stuff without saying a word. He leaves Juyeon in his room without uttering a single bye or anything.

 

  
—

 

  
Chanhee can't sleep. He hasn't slept for four days now. No, it's not because of the part-time job. He mentioned the tutoring thing with his boss and he agreed to change his shift. And yes, it's probably about the person he's tutoring.

 

"Is the nightmare from eighth grade coming back to bite you?" Changmin asked innocently, worry apparent from his voice.

 

"The nightmare from eighth grade is hunting me." Chanhee agrees, putting his head on the canteen table.

 

You see, not everyone knows but Changmin, he knows everything. Chanhee, well, let's say he doesn't want to remember the nightmare from eighth grade.

It was just a few months after the new school year started. Chanhee just moved in from a different town because his father got reassigned to another location. He's always been so timid even with familiar people and environment. There's not much difference from when he moved into another school. He met Changmin who politely asked if they can be friends. Together with Jacob, who graduated last year, he was in ninth grade when Chanhee met him. The three of them became close in the speed of life. Chanhee became comfortable with his new school.

Then came Lee Juyeon, who back then was very immature and likes to play around. Chanhee didn't know. Chanhee always only see him walking down the hall with Younghoon and Jaehyun. He also didn't know that he stares too much and before he knows it feelings grew and Changmin and Jacob couldn't stop him.

It was then that Juyeon and his friends started playing games with each other and Juyeon decided he'd fake date the new kid and of course pretend he likes him. The new kid happens to be Chanhee.

The thing is, Chanhee was already falling too hard and Juyeon asking him on a date is a little too much out of his fantasies. Juyeon, with his dreamy eyes and strong hands, and everything about him that makes everyone swoon. So Chanhee said yes, why would he say no though. Juyeon is a great actor as far as Chanhee remembers. He leans closer from time to time, making his heart pop out of Chanhee's heart. He'll give him chocolates and candies every time they see each other. Then the time came, after a month Juyeon tells him everything from the bet and how much was the worth of fake dating Chanhee. _30,000 won._

 

  
It took a silly, but heartbreaking, game for Chanhee to realize Juyeon is nothing but a piece of shit and so are his friends. He voted Kevin as the student body president but sadly, Juyeon and his overpowering good looks won. Kevin is nice, smart, and handsome though, Chanhee wonders if the voting has been rigged.

 

  
"So what are you going to do now?" The question caught Chanhee out of his trance and looks at his best friend, determined.

 

"I'm going to finish this game and get my 30,000 won back."

 

  
—

 

They continued the tutoring session even during the break. Juyeon tells him about his math improvements from time to time when he gets a little giddy. Chanhee doesn't act too happy because Juyeon might think that everything's all good and they can be comfortable with each other again. Chanhee doesn't want that.

 

 

 

Christmas break comes and go and the new year approaches. Chanhee always hated January because it's colder than any month ever since that nightmare happened to him. Fortunately for him, the last session is this week and he didn't have to be near Juyeon's face ever again.

 

 

That night, Chanhee wraps up every lesson they had for the past six sessions, moved to another one and bids goodbye happily to Juyeon. Juyeon seems to be taken aback by Chanhee's awfully joyous tone but the other doesn't mind Juyeon's curiosity.

 

  
—

 

The next few weeks in the new year became the same as always after the end of his tutoring sessions with Juyeon. He hears from students that there's going to be a retake for people who failed the exams last year. Chanhee didn't want to look anxious. He passed, what is he so anxious for?

 

  
He opens his locker that day before going to the cafeteria where Changmin is impatiently waiting, but he needs to put back his history book. Something light falls from his locker.

 

 

It's a yellow post it.

He crouches down to grab it and stood up straight before reading what's written on it.

 

_By looking at you I can tell you're 36-25-36, which btw are all perfect squares ;)_

 

Chanhee cringes but he can't hide the little smile on his face as he rereads the lame pick up line from the post it.

  
He takes it with him and shows it to Changmin. His best friend couldn't stop fussing about his supposedly secret admirer.

 

 

The next week, same day—Tuesday, Chanhee gets another one. This time it's color green.

 

_I heard you like math, so what's the sum of U+Me? <3_

 

The little less-than sign and the number three, _which by the way resembles a heart_ , made him smile wider this time. He keeps the post it again and brings it home to put on his desk.

 

 

 

Another one drops from the locker the next week, this time it's a color pink post it. Chanhee thinks this person is really trying their best to get his attention. But he can't let his guard down.

 

_Are you a 30-degree angle? Because you're acute-y ^^_

 

Just like any other day, Chanhee smiles. It became something that he looks forward to every Tuesdays. It seems like this person knows how hard a Tuesday can be for him. He can't go home not earlier than five. Actually, not go home but after newspaper club meeting he goes straight to work and go home at ten if lucky but most of the time eleven at night.

 

  
Changmin questions the note again, saying it's someone he knows. Unfortunately, Chanhee knows almost everyone in their batch so it's hard to figure out who the hell makes him smile from this little colorful post-its.

 

  
—

 

 

The next time Chanhee walks toward his locker, he finds Juyeon standing in front of it rather agitated.

 

"Juyeon?" Chanhee calls him and made Juyeon snap his head at him.

 

"H-Hey, Chanhee. How are you?" Juyeon asks. He has his hands inside his pockets signaling he's nervous, but for what reason?

 

"Why are you here?" Chanhee replies, he didn't want to sound rude but it did come out like that. So Juyeon moves away from Chanhee's locker as the other opens it.

 

"I'm just here to tell you that—"

 

Before Juyeon finishes his sentence, a blue post-it falls down from the inside of the locker. Chanhee's reflex catches it midway, but he stops himself from reading it and looks over to Juyeon then back to the post it.

 

"Did you—" Chanhee pause and points the blue post it in his hand. "—do this?"

 

Juyeon looks at the paper and looks at Chanhee, "What is that? I don't even know what it says."

 

"I've been getting this for the past three weeks. They're...something. I swear, Juyeon if you did this—"

 

"I didn't! Why aren't you believing me?!" Juyeon snaps and his voice became a little louder making Chanhee flinch and widen his eyes like a deer. Juyeon opens and closes his mouth, and groans before leaving Chanhee alone in the corridor. He can't do this today.

 

  
—

 

  
It was the perfect timing. Juyeon knew it was. But that lame, old school post it shit blew it off. Whoever made that is certainly dead to him. He was this close to confessing but it got ruined.

 

"Honey bunch you should calm down." Jaehyun coos earning a glare from Younghoon and a groan from Juyeon, who is currently slamming his head on the table.

 

"It's ruined. Everything is ruined. That stupid post it ruined my only chance. I'm going to graduate without confessing my feelings to Chanhee. This is the worst life ever." Juyeon continues to hit his head on the table making Younghoon hiss because his food is splatting all over the place.

 

 

"Would you stop—We put the post it on Chanhee's locker, alright!" Younghoon snaps, grabbing his plate full of pasta. Jaehyun gives him a hard slap on the arm. "What? He'll find out anyway!"

 

"What?!" Juyeon shouts, he doesn't even care if the whole school hears him or whether he gets punished for yelling. Because what the fuck did his friends do?!

 

"What? That's the least we can do. You're so bad at this whole confessing thing. We had to make a move for you." Jaehyun pats Juyeon's shoulder and the younger didn't have the strength to brush him off.

 

 

—

 

  
Chanhee avoids Juyeon even more now that he thinks it's Juyeon that writes him those damn math pick up lines. He got one today as well.

_The derivative of my love for you is 0, because my love for you is constant :*_

 

He crumpled the paper and throw it in the trashcan. It makes him sick.

 

 

 

"So you're telling me...Juyeon writes you those pick up lines?" Changmin whispers one time when they're on the way to school. Chanhee nods, unsure. "Let me see." Changmin demands. Chanhee grabs the blue post it from his bag.

 

"This doesn't look like Juyeon's handwriting though..." Changmin trails off. Chanhee moves his head closer to look at the handwriting.

 

"Then...who?"

 

"Younghoon?" Changmin asked the question more to himself. "Yeah, it's definitely Younghoon. Look at the way the e's are written."

 

Chanhee doesn't even want to ask why Changmin would know such intricate detail is from Younghoon's handwriting.

 

  
—

 

  
_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less..._

Chanhee listens to this song for the umpteenth time, sighing every time that part comes on. Why does he love sad songs so much? He's been avoiding Juyeon's presence and even if the boy tries to get closer, Chanhee made sure to run for his life. He knows he looks like an idiot every time but he has to do what he has to do.

 

 

They're inside the newspaper club room. The monthly issue is due to print tomorrow and they need to finish everything today. He told his boss that he might be late or not come at all because of school works. She gladly accepted Chanhee's excuse.

 

Eric and Hyunjoon are trying their best to calm down and not scratch each other's faces because of the layout and the front page problems.

 

Mina is helping Jiwon clean the place from all the crumpled and shredded pieces of papers. While Changmin helps Chanhee pick the last batch of poems for the poems corner.

 

 

Just when things become slightly at peace, the door slams open and almost made everyone faint. They've been too stressed to get surprised like that.

 

  
"Is Choi Chanhee here?" Chanhee hears his name being called, so he looks back from his desk to the door to see who it is. It was Jaehyun who called him. And of course, Younghoon and Juyeon are here.

 

Chanhee absentmindedly raised his hands to confirm that he's here.

 

"Oh, hey buddy!" Jaehyun smiles when he sees him. Chanhee swears he heard his friends sigh when they saw Jaehyun smile.

 

"Uh, hi." Chanhee stands up from his office chair and walked towards the three near the door. "What brings the three of you here?" He can feel the stares from his club members and cold sweat gathering on his forehead.

 

Jaehyun crosses his arms and looks at Younghoon and Juyeon, Younghoon did the same and turns to look at Juyeon. Juyeon sighs heavily.

 

"Go on." Jaehyun tilts his head to the side still looking expectantly at Juyeon. Chanhee is awfully confused.

 

"Hey, uh,—" Juyeon pause and looked Chanhee in the eye, "are you a 45-degree angle? Because you're perfect."

 

The whole room cheers, Chanhee can clearly hear Eric's howling at the back followed by Changmin's soft voice, cooing. He's sure his face is as red as an extremely riped tomato or an apple or anything redder than red. Juyeon isn't looking any better. Younghoon and Jaehyun are really embarrassing him with their screams and endlessly chanting of his name.

 

 

  
He looks at Juyeon who's (not) surprisingly looking back at him. He sees the knowing look on his eyes and Chanhee nods. Juyeon then grabs his wrist swiftly, much like lightning, before anyone can protest or stop them. Luckily, the door is still open which made their exit easier. Juyeon lead them to the rooftop, where all of the cliche teen movie characters go to confess and talk and do other safe for work _teen stuff._

 

  
Chanhee and Juyeon both just stand there, face to face. They pant heavily, an effect from all that running. The two stays silent for a while. They're doing their best to create a coherent thought before speaking. They can't.

 

It's hard.

 

It's hard to pretend that when they're in front of each other, they feel nothing.

 

It's hard to breathe when they're near each other.

 

It's hard for Chanhee to accept that even after the whole dumb, idiotic, stupid childish prank happened, he still had the hope of Juyeon liking him back.

 

It's hard that Juyeon had to walk away that afternoon, leaving Chanhee behind at the park full of happiness and people celebrating the new year together with their loved ones.

 

 

"I never get to properly say sorry." Juyeon quietly says, stealing a quick glance at Chanhee

 

"Okay," Chanhee breathes, still, because of the running. "I get it."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're here to say sorry." Chanhee looks up and stood straight. "I'm sorry too. For getting you into this mess. Your friends like to prank, huh." He blabbers.

 

Juyeon blinks rapidly, "What are you talking about?"

 

"The post it? Your friends' pranking me again. It's okay, I forgive you. I'm so—"

 

"I like you."

 

That made Chanhee shut up and turn his gaze to Juyeon, to confirm that he really just heard him said something deadly, or forbidden, or scary.

 

"Excuse me?" was the only thing Chanhee got to say.

 

"I really like you." Juyeon walks closer making Chanhee's breath get caught up in his throat. "The post its, yeah, they did that. But it's not a prank. They're helping my ass to confess to you."

 

"W-When?" Chanhee's brain short-circuited and can't create coherent thoughts.

 

"You know, the locker—"

 

"N-No, since when did you...like me."

 

"Ah, well, you see." Juyeon scratches his nape sheepishly. "I saw you at the principal's office? getting your schedule and all that. I don't know, it just...hit me you know. My brain started telling me I like you the moment my eyes saw you."

 

Chanhee is at lost of words. He's often very timid and cannot express his own feelings. Right now, though, even if there are so many things that he wants to say he can't open his mouth and say it. It leaves hin empty. He opens his mouth once again but no progress.

 

Juyeon talks, he's usually good at this. This is why he won the votes of the students, he likes talking to people and tells them very detailed thoughts. So Chanhee lets him talk because he can't form words at the moment.

 

"I'm sorry," Juyeon apologizes for the nth time followed by an "I like you." That never failed to make Chanhee's heart flutter.

 

  
They stand there, two blooming flowers in the middle of winter. Afraid of the things that are yet to come. When one moves forward, the other one moves backward. It's a dance that looked like it will go on forever, but it's here now, the last verse. They're both waiting for the other to come closer. To end the closing note. Juyeon steps forward because Chanhee knows how incapable he is of moving now. He thinks he might fall down if he moves just a bit. His knees are weak. Juyeon felt his struggle so he grabs Chanhee's waist and holds him firmly there, not tight enough to hurt but enough to secure him.

 

They're too close now. Closer than those time they try squeezing beside each other just so Chanhee could teach Juyeon something and Juyeon to learn anything. Also so far, far from the thing that they want to happen.

 

"Do you-"

 

"Please." Chanhee's voice sounded like he's pleading. But who can blame him, he's been waiting for years.

 

Juyeon didn't wait any longer and slowly leans forward to press his lips into Chanhee's soft, pink ones. Juyeon smiles when he felt Chanhee smile a little. He licks Chanhee's bottom lip for access and the other opens his mouth. He moves his hands to Juyeon's neck, pulling him closer. Mouth yearning for more, tongue dancing in sync. It's like nothing happened but bliss and peace. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss as much as they can. The hunger for the other's warmth is slowly subsiding but not entirely.

 

Chanhee moves back to take a breather, without looking back at Juyeon. Juyeon, on the other hand, can't keep his eyes off of Chanhee for even a second. He breathes heavily, eyes fluttering closed and opening back to look at Chanhee's pale face.

 

  
They step back, although hard, they had to stop now because it's getting dark out and the newspaper team is probably freaking out about the deadline.

 

 

The two went back down the room, flushing when Jaehyun pointed out that they both look like they had a make-out session- he had to stop at that once he realized. Chanhee looks over to see if Changmin is fine with the entries and saw that Younghoon is helping him.

 

"We're settled now. I think Jaehyun ssi and Younghoon ssi can be our new club member. You can go home now, Chanhee. You need rest." Jiwon winks at him when she said the last statement.

 

  
That night, Juyeon volunteered to take Chanhee home, so he did. They rode the bus together, sitting side by side but this time it's comfortable and not suffocating them. The bus stop and they got out. Chanhee's house should be a few minutes walk from here, Juyeon insisted he walks him home too.

 

"Hey, you're smiling." Juyeon seems shocked and pleased at the same time.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Chanhee sing songs.

 

"Ah, right, Chanhee." Juyeon speaks as they halt to stop in front of a ten-story building, "You know four plus four is equals eight..."

 

"Right....?"

 

"That means, me and you equals," Juyeon smirks looking back at Chanhee before speaking. "fate." He ends with a wink making Chanhee laugh.

 

"You look like a pervert, stop winking!" Chanhee protest slapping Juyeon's chest lightly, laughing continuously.

 

"Alright Cinderella, go now. You need a good night rest." Juyeon gestures to the glass door before ruffling the other's fluffy black hair.

 

"Thank you." Chanhee whispers before opening the door to the lobby. Juyeon turns his back to leave but Chanhee calls his name.

 

"Juyeon,"

"Hmm?"

"I like you too."

 

Juyeon hears Chanhee giggles before closing the lobby door and climbing up the stairs. Juyeon smiles like an idiot that he is on the way home, knowing that he just confessed to Chanhee and the feeling was mutual.

 

 

_Our love is like dividing by zero,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_you cannot define it._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> tbzficfest was fun! i hope i can join again c:


End file.
